Kill some time
by RoseFriendships
Summary: Soulsilvershipping. Kotone and Silver are hanging out until Gold comes and tells them about ilexi forest and the legendary pokemon, Celebi. Will love start to grow between Kotone and Silver, or will it grow between Gold and Kotone. Created by a friend
1. Encounter 1 Bored

**This isn't my story. This story friend created but she wasn't allowed to have fanfiction. Anyway… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Encounter 1 – bored

Kotone: yay! I won again!

Silver:… Kotone… I'm tired of this now… I want to do something else

Kotone: Like what? Silver ? You're thinking of something. I know you are, I can tell by your face. And besides… if you're asking for a battle, don't bother. I've beaten you five times in a row. And also, I'm the league champion…

Silver felt an arrow stab his heart.

Silver: that was a long time ago. I've changed since then… Anyway i didn't even ask you for a battle.

Kotone smiled back. Then she grinned.

Silver: What?

Kotone: I know that you've changed… and I got to say… I kind of like it.

Silver blushed.

Silver: Kotone… Will you do something for me?

Kotone: Sure? What is it?

Then there was a sound of whispers.

Kotone: WHAT?!!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!

Silver was alarmed at how high her voice was

Kotone: Fine… I will.

Then Kotone tied a blindfold on Silver's head.

Kotone: You definitely cannot watch. Give me your jumper, whatever it is.

Kotone released a poke ball. Out came a pokémon that was called Azumarill ( yes her marill evolved) then she signalled Azumarill to be silent. Silver, was blushing underneath the blindfold, so he took it off to take a peek. There he saw, was Kotone in her panties (or underwear or whatever). Kotone turned to see if silver was peeking

Silver: CRAP!!!!!!

Kotone: HEY!!!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!!!!! Azumarill! WATER GUN!!!!!!!

The pokémon sprayed water on Silver.

Silver: I deserved that…

Then Silver turned again and there he saw Kotone wearing his jumper (or whatever it's called)

Kotone: I'm starting to have second thoughts……….. about this…….

Kotone started to blush. Then Silver quickly grab a camera from his pocket and he took a picture.

Kotone: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CAMERA?!

Silver: The random camera guy (Cameron)

Kotone: Why?! Why would he give it to you?! Stop it! Give it to me!

Silver tried to run, but Kotone grabbed his arm.

Kotone: Stop moving like that!! I'm going to trip or something!!!!!

Then she tripped and grabbed Silver's neck. So Silver fell down on Kotone.

Kotone: Ouch…

Silver touched the part where she landed her head. Then her leaned close to her.

???: Hey!! Its me! Gold! Oh..?

He saw how they were lying on the floor.

Gold: Umm. What are you two doing? Did I interrupt?

Silver and Kotone got up.

Kotone: Umm... we were……. We were just..

Silver: Just messing around….. Killing some time, yes? no?

Gold: Hmmm… Really…?

**That's it! Wait till the next chapter and make sure you review!**

**RoseFriendships**


	2. Encounter 2 To Ilex Forest

**Sup people. Here is the second part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

**Encounter 2: To Ilex Forest**

Gold: ….. Kotone… Why are you wearing Silver's Jacket?

Kotone started to blush.

Kotone: Uh..! I was… cold! That's right!

Gold gave a curious look.

Gold: But it seems you're not wearing your overalls… Kotone…

Kotone: Uhh… Well! …it was hot at the same time!! HEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING!!!

Then they turned to Silver. Silver started to blush. Then Gold smirked and Silver. Gold went near Kotone.

Gold: I………

Silver started to get a little furious.

Gold: Missed… Yooouu…

Silver breathed out a sigh of relief.

Gold: I MISSED YOU GUYS!!!

Kotone: Heh?

Silver: Why do I even know this guy? Gold, what exactly is your business here?

Gold: Huh? My business? Oh yeah!

Everyone sat down.

Gold: In Ilex forest, there is a shrine… And the guardian of Ilex forest is Celebi right? Apparently Celebi lives in the shrine. Well… that's what the rumours have been telling me anyway… Well I say we check it out.

Kotone: So you want to know whether the rumours are true?

Gold winked.

Gold: Not only that … I want to catch Celebi!!!

Silver folded his arms.

Silver: Celebi? Huh? It could be quite powerful… Or it might flee as soon as it sees us… Hmm… A master ball could come in handy…

Gold: There's a problem with that idea…

Gold looked at Kotone.

Gold: Professor. Elm gave Kotone the only master ball available in Johto… And she's probably used it!!

Kotone gave Gold the angry look.

Kotone: HEY!! I drove away team rocket! I deserved that master ball! AND I CAN USE IT FOR WHAT EVER I LIKE!

Silver: Kotone obtained the master ball?

Kotone: Hmph! Well I'm going to Ilex forest!

Gold and Silver gave a questioning look.

Kotone: I want to see this Celebi… And prove you don't need a master ball.

Gold: ALRIGHT! A league champion! We can catch Celebi for sure!

Silver: Then I'm coming too…

Gold and Silver started to walk out of the room.

Kotone: WAIT!

Kotone grab two blindfolds. (RF: OMFG)

Kotone: Silver! You can't go outside like that, you'll catch a cold… I need to give back your jacket. I need to get changed… And you know what that means! No peeping! Silver, you know more then Gold what happened last time! And Gold that goes for you too! NO PEEPING!!

**Their thoughts…**

Silver: Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, Don't look…

Kotone folded her arms and waited to see if they looked.

Gold: Kotone… In her underwear…?

Silver: Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, Don't look…

Gold takes off his blindfold for a peek and sees Kotone getting furious and not getting changed.

Silver: Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, Don't look…

**Back to talking…**

Kotone: AZUMARILL! HYDRO PUMP!

Silver: Huh? WHAT!? WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED?!

Gold: CRAP!!!

**Minutes later… in Ilex Forest…**

Gold walks with Typhlosion, Silver walks with Crobat and Kotone walks with Azumarill.

Gold: HYDRO PUMP?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THAT MOVE!!

Silver: Why did I get attacked anyway?

Kotone: HMPH! GOLD! You're an idiot!

Gold: IM AN IDIOT!? You think you're so big because you're the league champion!

Kotone: YEAH!! WHAT IS YOUR POINT GOLD?!!

Gold: That hat of yours makes your head look really big…

Silver: ?

Kotone: LEAVE MY HAT OUT OF THIS!!!!!

Silver turns around, expecting to see something

Silver: I'm probably… seeing things…

Crobat: Cro..?

They arrive at the shrine.

Gold: ALRIGHT!! There it is! The shrine!

Silver: ….

Gold: … Celebi's not here… what a disappointment… I wonder if there is a way to summon Celebi here.

Silver turns around.

Silver: Hmm? GOLD! KOTONE! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!

They turned and saw the wild pokémon.

Kotone: We must of have disturbed the pokémon!

Gold: Wild Pokemon? No sweat!!!

**Kotone, Gold and Silver VS the wild pokémon**

Gold: FLAMETHOWER!!!

Silver: WING ATTACK!!!

Kotone: BUBBLE BEAM!!

Gold: The pokémon…..

Silver: One after another…..

Kotone: Our pokémon won't be able to take this….

A Vileplume uses sleep powder.

Silver: Sleep powder! Don't breath in the fumes!!!

Gold, Kotone, Typhlosion and Azumarill fell asleep.

Silver: CRAP!

Silver threw out a poke ball.

Silver: MEGANIUM! GO!!!

The poke ball open and out came a dinosaur like pokémon that had a flower blooming around its neck.

Silver: LEAF STORM!! FULL POWER!!

The leaf storm hit most of the wild pokémon. Then the wild pokémon began to run off.

Silver: They fled?

**Winner: Silver, Kotone (knocked out) and Gold (knocked out)**

Silver turned to Meganium.

Silver: …. We should think of a plan before we go anywhere next time…. Just in case….

Meganium picked up Gold and Silver picked up Kotone.

They dropped of Gold at his home then headed to Kotone's place.

Gold's Dad: THANKS FOR BRINGING HIM HOME.

Gold: zZzZ

Silver: ….

Kotone started to wake up

Kotone: Huh?! Thank you Silver….

Silver turned to the girl he was carrying.

Silver: ?!

Kotone: I think… I like you.

Silver blushed.

Then they arrived at Kotone's place. Silver put Kotone in her bed and left.

Kotone: Silver…..?

Silver: Kotone…

**YES! CANT WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**REVIEW FOR MY FRIENDS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!**

**YES PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW US!!**

**RoseFriendships~ **


End file.
